Book 2: The Three Have Come
by Blossomstripe
Summary: Ivypool has learnt her path in the prophecy and realizes she must guide them. But which kits are part of the haunting prophecy that is echoed in her ear everytime she's alone. She spends time with them, trying to make guesses, but she can never pinpoint it, none of them are acting weird, or having mysterious dreams. Are the three cats even in this clan? (Sequel to The Aftermath)
1. Allegiances & Prologue

**Hey guys, here's the sequel to the Aftermath, help me with a name! :D**

* * *

**THUNDERCLAN**

**LEADER**: Bramblestar, dark brown tabby tom**  
DEPUTY**: Lionblaze, golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
**MEDICINE CAT**: Jayfeather, grey tabby tom with blind blue eyes

* * *

**WARRIORS**

Brackenfur: golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail: long haired white tom with blue eyes

Thornclaw: golden brown tabby tom

Leafpool: light brown tabby she cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg: long limbed black tom with a brow underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall: light brown tabby tom

Whitewing: white she cat with green eyes

Berrynose: cream coloured tom

_Apprentice Seedpaw_

Hazeltail: small grey and white she cat

_Apprentice Lilypaw_

Mousewhisker: grey and white tom

Poppyfrost: tortoiseshell she cat

Foxleap: reddish tabby tom

Icecloud: white she cat

_Apprentice Snowpaw_

Rosepetal: dark cream she cat

Toadstep: black and white tom

_Apprentice Dewpaw_

Briarlight: dark brown she cat

Blossomfall: tortoiseshell and white she cat

Bumblestripe: very pale grey tom with black stripes

_Apprentice Amberpaw_

Cherryheart: ginger she-cat

Molewhisker: brown-and-cream tom

* * *

**APPRENTICES**

Lilypaw: dark tabby she-cat with white patches

Seedpaw: very pale ginger she-cat

Amberpaw: grey she-cat with white paws, chest, and left ear

Dewpaw: grey tom with amber eyes

Snowpaw: white tom with amber eyes

* * *

**QUEENS**

Cinderheart: grey tabby she-cat (mother to Brownkit, a very small brown tom, Honeykit, a dappled, golden she-kit with grey paws, and Hollykit, a dark grey she kit with green eyes)

Dovewing: pale grey she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Featherkit, a grey tabby she-kit with white paws, Tigerkit, a dark grey tom with black stripes like a tiger, Graykit, a pale grey she-kit with black paws)

Squirrelflight: dark ginger she-cat with green eyes (mother to Hawkkit, dark brown tabby tom with white paws, and Robinkit, light brown tabby she-cat with a white chest)

Ivypool: silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes (expecting Toadstep's kits)

* * *

**ELDERS**

Graystripe: long-haired grey tom

Millie: striped grey tabby she cat with blue eyes

Dustpelt: elderly, dark brown tabby tom, oldest cat in ThunderClan

Sandstorm: pale ginger she cat with green eyes, oldest she-cat in ThunderClan

* * *

**UPDATES  
~Purdy caught greencough and passed away, Jayfeather urged him to believe in StarClan before he died, so that is where he'll be**

**~Dovewing recovered, and has returned home, she had had her kits**

**~Squirrelflight and Cinderheart have had their kits**

**~Ivypool is expec****ting Toadstep's kits**

**~Brightheart's kits, Dewpaw, Amberpaw, and Snowpaw, have become apprentices**

**~Lionblaze is temporarily deputy while Squirrelflight is nursing her kits**

**~Dustpelt and Sandstorm retired together**

**~Daisy was out for a walk with Hazeltail and Berrynose; they wanted to visit their father, Smoky. Berrynose and Hazeltail said they were ambushed by rouges and it was soon discovered to be Breezepelt, Daisy wasn't found, so her status is unknown.**

* * *

**SHADOWCLAN**

**LEADER**: Blackstar, large, elderly, white tom with jet black paws**  
DEPUTY**: Rowanclaw, ginger tom**  
MEDICINE CAT**: Littlecloud, small, elderly, tabby tom

* * *

**WARRIORS**

Oakfur: small brown tom

Smokefoot: black tom

Toadfoot: dark brown tom

Applefur: mottled brown she cat

Crowfrost: black and white tom

Ratscar: brown tom with long scar across his back

Snowbird: pure white she cat

Tawnypelt: tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes

Kinkfur: tabby she cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail: black, white, and tortoiseshell she cat

Olivenose: tortoiseshell she cat

Owlclaw: light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot: grey she cat with black paws

Scorchfur: dark grey tom

Tigerheart: dark brown tabby tom

_Apprentice Talonpaw_

Dawnpelt: cream furred she cat

_Apprentice Nightpaw_

Ferretclaw: cream and grey tom

Starlingwing: ginger tom

Pinenose: black she-cat

Sparrowclaw: big, tabby tom

Mistfur: spiky furred grey she-cat

Stoatfur: skinny ginger tom

* * *

**APPRENTICES**

Nightpaw: black she-cat with green eyes

Talonpaw: dark grey tom

* * *

**QUEENS**

Olivenose: tortoiseshell she-cat (mother to Tigerheart's kits, Dovekit, a tortoiseshell she kit with amber eyes, Petalkit, tortoiseshell-and-white she-kit, and Darkkit, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes)

Shrewfoot: grey she-cat with black paws (expecting Owlclaw's kits)

* * *

**ELDERS**

Whitewater: white she-cat, blind in left eye

Snaketail: grey tom with a tabby striped tail

* * *

**UPDATES**

**~Pinenose had a kit in The Last Hope, Nightpaw, and Talonpaw are her other kits, they have become apprentices**

**~Sparrowpaw, Mistpaw, and Stoatpaw have become warriors, Sparrowclaw, Mistfur, and Stoatfur**

**~Olivenose kitted Tigerheart's kits, and as you can see, he had named Dovekit after Dovewing**

**~Shrewfoot and Owlclaw were close as apprentices and she is expecting his kits**

**~Cedarheart and Tallpoppy were killed by greencough last Leafbare**

* * *

**WINDCLAN**

**LEADER**: Onestar, brown tabby tom**  
DEPUTY**: Ashfoot, grey she cat**  
MEDICINE CAT**: Kestrelflight, mottled grey tom

* * *

WARRIORS

Crowfeather: dark grey tom

Owlwhisker: light brown tabby tom

Whitetail: small, white she-cat

Nightcloud: black she-cat

_Apprentice Cloudpaw_

Gorsetail: very pale grey and white she cat with blue eyes

Weaselfur: ginger tom with white paws

Harespring: brown and white tom

Leaftail: dark tabby tom, amber eyes

_Apprentice Redpaw_

Emberfoot: grey tom with two dark paws

_Apprentice Meadowpaw_

Heathertail: light brown tabby she cat

Swallowtail: dark grey she cat

_Apprentice Heatpaw_

Sunstrike: tortoiseshell she cat with large white mark on her forehead

Whiskernose: light brown tom

Furzepelt: grey and white she cat

Boulderfur: large pale grey tom

Larkwing: black she-cat

Crouchleap: black tom

* * *

**APPRENTICES**

Heatpaw: cream furred tom with wide green eyes

Redpaw: dark golden tom with dark amber eyes

Meadowpaw: golden brown tom with smoky blue eyes

Cloudpaw: fluffy white she-cat with dark blue eyes

* * *

**QUEENS**

Sedgewhisker: light brown tabby she-cat (mother to Leaftail's kits, Thistlekit, light brown she-kit, Blazekit, reddish tom with white stripes)

* * *

**ELDERS**

Webfoot: grey tom

* * *

**UPDATES  
~Whitetail's kits, Redpaw, Meadowpaw, Cloudpaw, and Heatpaw have become apprentices**

**~Tornear, passed away due to old age**

**~Sedgewhisker and Leaftail were spotted by a ThunderClan patrol brushing pelts and twining tails, Foxleap suggested there were going to be new kits in WindClan soon**

**~Crouchleap and Larkwing have become warriors**

**~Nightcloud returned to WindClan (In The Aftermath)**

* * *

**RIVERCLAN**

**LEADER**: Mistystar, grey she cat with blue eyes**  
DEPUTY**: Reedwhisker, black tom**  
MEDICINE CAT**: Mothwing: dappled golden she cat

_Apprentice Willowshine_

* * *

**WARRIORS**

Graymist: pale grey tabby she cat

_Apprentice Sweetpaw_

Mintfur: light grey tabby tom

Pebblefoot: mottled grey tom

Mallownose: light brown tabby tom

_Apprentice Gingerpaw_

Robinwing: tortoiseshell and white tom

_Apprentice Flakepaw_

Petalfur: grey and white she cat

_Apprentice Bravepaw_

Grasspelt: light brown tom

Troutstream: pale grey tabby she cat

Rushtail: light brown tabby tom

Mossyfoot: brown and white she cat

Hollowflight: dark brown tabby tom

Heronflight: smoky grey almost black tom

* * *

**APPRENTICES**

Willowshine: grey tabby she-cat

Gingerpaw: pure white she-cat with ginger patches

Sweetpaw: tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Flakepaw: pale brown tom with white paws, tail-tip, and chest

Bravepaw: pale grey she-cat with huge blue eyes

* * *

**QUEENS**

Minnowtail: dark grey she-cat (mother Grasspelt's kit, Fuzzykit, scruffy furred brown tom)

Duskfur: brown tabby she-cat

* * *

**ELDERS**

Mosspelt: tortoiseshell she-cat

Pouncetail: mottled grey she-cat

Dapplenose: ginger-and-white tom

* * *

**UPDATE  
~Mosspelt has retired, she's been around a long time so whateves lol**

**~Minnowtail fell in love with Grasspelt, don't judge my pairings! :D**

**~Icewing's new kits have become apprentices, Flakepaw, Bravepaw, Sweetpaw, and Gingerpaw**

**~Heronpaw has become a warrior, Heronflight**

* * *

**CATS OUTSIDE THE CLAN**

Floss: small grey and white she cat that lives at the horseplace

Smoky: muscular grey and white tom that lives at the horseplace

Hawk: tabby tom that lives in the horseplace

Sweet: tortoiseshell she-kit that lives in the horseplace

Cloud: fluffy white tom that lives in the horseplace

Breezepelt: black tom

Fang: dark brown tom with amber eyes

Claw: huge tabby tom

Blood: scarlet red tom with green eyes

Red: scarlet red she-cat with icy blue eyes

* * *

_~Prologue_

Hollyleaf sat on a rock by the stream, her green eyes calm, and her fur lying straight in relaxation. "Finally, peace…" but her mind was haunted by the prophecy that had been sent to them. She didn't know the members of it yet, she didn't even understand it.

_The starlight river will carry the three down the long road of death, life, and beginning._

Hollyleaf found it even more mysterious than the other prophecies… _Fire alone will save our clan_, which was about Firestar, former leader of ThunderClan.

"Hey Hollyleaf," she recognized the mew and she purred loudly. Fallen Leaves, her mate, was walking towards her, along the river bank.

"Hi," she meowed shyly, wrapping her tail around her paws. Fallen Leaves licked her neck affectionately. "What you thinkin' about?" he asked her, concern in his green eyes.

"Prophecies," she murmured. _Four will become two, lion and tiger will meet in battle and blood will rule the forest_; WindClan and ThunderClan, and ShadowClan and RiverClan… four becoming two, LionClan and TigerClan will meet in battle, which was stopped by Firestar, and BloodClan will rule the forest, which Firestar also stopped.

"Have you received any?" Fallen Leaves asked curiously, eyes wide with excitement. "No," she lied, pretending to look disappointed. "Firestar hasn't told me anything but I know something is up," she meowed, narrowing her green eyes, hoping her mate would believe it.

"Okay, I'm going to head off, Half-Moon was looking for me, according to Running Horse," Fallen Leaves replied and he ducked his head in a farewell before dashing away. She sighed; it was hard to lie to her mate.

Sunlight began to fade as nightfall began. "The three are coming, they need to be protected," she spoke aloud, and gazed at the moon with huge green eyes.

"Ivypool… your job has been revealed, you must protect them,"

**Sorry for the timeskip, so Brownkit, Honeykit, Hollykit, Hawkkit, Robinkit, Featherkit, Tigerkit, and Graykit have been born! Congrats!**

**This is the sequel to The Aftermath, I'd read that first if you haven't already!  
~Blossomstripe**

**(Names for this fic open?)**


	2. Life In The Nursery

**Sorry for taking a while to update! Here are the replies to the reviews! Yahoo xD.**

**Blossomstripe | | unleash your imagination Mobile **

**Mosstail of ThunderClan****: He lived in the cave beside StarClan… so he occasionally goes out to visit his mate, Hollyleaf. **_**Aww, how cute?**_** Thanks for the comment! I'll update sooner, at least try to!**

**Guest****: Anything for loyal reviewers xD**

**Guest****: Okay! :D**

**Ventus-X-Me****: Here it issssss SQUEEEE! Have no idea what that means… :/**

**Puppytime****: I love Half x Jay… I'll let them visit each other in dreams…? I don't want to do anything too unrealistic. But I hate it when Jayfeather is sad… it makes me feel sad. I love Jayfeather, though he is hard to write about xD.**

**Rainclaw99****: Good, I usually don't do heaps long timeskips like that, but then again like you said… I'm the author ;). Thank you :D**

**Runningfur****: Ivypool was left out, she may not be a huge member in this prophecy, but she takes part in it, and helps those who aren't sure. I'm sure it'll be an outstanding story lol. It's fine, I love rambling on reviews! Here's the update**

**Rainstripe300****: Molewhisker and Cherryheart got voted on the poll… I came up with Honeykit, for Honeyfern, and Hollykit, for Hollyleaf (Honeyfern is Cinderheart's sister so yeah, and Cinderheart's BFF was Hollyleaf, and she was the sister of Lionblaze, so I really can't imagine them not calling their daughter that) and Brownkit, I figured that would work. Tigerkit for Tigerheart, with Dovewing. Will he suffer for his name? Anyway, I'm rambling on like Runningfur lol.**

**TinaFrostDahMuffinburger****: YEAH IVYPOOL! :D Yeah I have a pretty good feeling they are, they captured Daisy as it said in the Updates for ThunderClan. Breezepelt will probably do some nasty stuff in this book. I'm just guessing myself since I have no idea what to write lol.**

**Bramblewhisker88****: I might use that name! But unfortunately, not for Ivypool's kit(s) since I have that all planned out, I have a note on my Ipod and I've worked out plenty of pairings and kits xD Thanks!**

* * *

(Ivypool's POV)

Ivypool had received a dream from Hollyleaf. _I am the guider of the three, but who are they?_ She was in the nursery, expecting Toadstep's kits. _I guess his wish came true after all_ she smirked.

She saw Hollykit and Honeykit bouncing around outside, and Ivypool watched Brownkit sit in the corner, his amber eyes narrowed. Brownkit was born really small and Jayfeather was sure the little tom wouldn't make it through the night, but he had pulled through.

_I hope Bramblestar makes him an apprentice… Honeykit and Hollykit are three-and-a-half moons old, and they are huge compared to Brownkit._

She slowly got to her paws, wondering if she could sneak to the freshkill pile. One movement from her and Toadstep would scold and lecture her about the damage she could do to her kits. _Oh no Ivypool, the kits could come too early if you keep bouncing around! Jayfeather, Ivypool is moving too much, what if the kits come late?_

It's like he intended for her to be stuck in here, trapped like a mouse. "I'm going, and he can't stop me," she murmured, she carefully stepped past Dovewing, who was sleeping with her kits beside her. They were two moons old, along with Squirrelflight's kits.

The nursery was packed. ThunderClan was thriving!

She was halfway to the freshkill pile. "Ivypool!" her hope shattered. "What are you doing, if you were hungry, I could've gotten you something!" it was Toadstep. "I'm going a bit stir crazy, maybe a small walk would help," hope shone in her dark blue eyes.

"No, don't try to sweet talk me," Toadstep growled. "I want what's best for our kits, and this is not doing it!" Ivypool argued back. "Is keeping their mother trapped in the nursery any better?" Toadstep hissed. "Stop thinking of yourself! Think of your kits!" Toadstep spat.

"Oh StarClan, the kits, the kits! It seems the only reason you took me as a mate was to ditch me in the nursery with kits, if you were me, you'd understand!"

Toadstep flattened his ears. "I'm only thinking of the kits…" he murmured quietly, glaring at her with such, unfamiliar, cold, green eyes. "I'm going for a walk, and I'll make sure you don't leave camp, I have friends," he reminded her and he stormed off, lashing his long tail.

Ivypool felt a tear slide down her muzzle. _This is too hard, I wish I was a warrior_ she felt her stomach rumble and not out of hunger. _Hush, hush kits…_

"I'm going to the lake," she decided aloud and as she started her way to the entrance, Foxleap got in front of her. "Where are you going, I thought Toadstep told you stay put…"

"Who died and made him leader?" she snapped, barging past the glossy-furred tom. He hissed and called an alert. _Wow, who knew so much fuss could be caused just for an innocent queen wanting a walk? _

* * *

(Brownkit's POV)

Brownkit huddled in the nursery… _I want to play_ he thought, feeling annoyed since Ivypool wasn't here. She'd become like a second mum to Brownkit, and he hung out with her when he was confined to the nursery.

"I hate being small!" he wasn't allowed to play outside with his littermates. Hawkkit and Robinkit were batting a moss ball around and Featherkit and Tigerkit were trying to sneak over without waking their mother.

"Brownkit, wanna play?" Robinkit squeaked. "Sure," he murmured unconvincingly. "Cheer up mousebrain!" Hawkkit snorted.

"Shut-up! You'd be like me if you were confined to the nursery while your littermates played outside!" Brownkit retorted. Hawkkit looked at his paws and Brownkit knew he had won the argument.

Featherkit and Tigerkit joined the brawl and the moss ball went flying over Brownkit's head. He chased it, but his small paws didn't get him very far before Hawkkit and Robinkit literally ran him over.

They were younger than him for StarClan's sake, and they still flattened him like a mouse. Brownkit felt no use in this clan. _I'll probably have to become a stinking medicine cat_ not that he didn't like Jayfeather, or Briarlight, or Leafpool… or even Brightheart. He just wanted to be a warrior, and grow strong like his father, Lionblaze.

**Warriors (c) Erin Hunter**

**Brownkit, Honeykit, Hollykit, Featherkit, Graykit, Tigerkit, Hawkkit, Robinkit (c) Blossomstripe**

**Okay, now we all know how Brownkit feels… pretty depressing life, I feel horrible for him! His personality is depressed I'm guessing. Robinkit is cheerful, and is never down, and Hawkkit likes to argue I guess. I know you want to review…**


End file.
